


The Wrong Question

by karakael



Category: GaoGaiGar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakael/pseuds/karakael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liger interrogates J on his relationship with Renais, and things go about as well as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Question

“I suppose you want to know why I asked you here.” Liger started with, as he shut the sound-proof door to his tiny office firmly behind Soldato J-002.

The cyborg said nothing, merely standing stiffly, as if he was attempting to take up as little room as possible. His armor scraped against the metal walls and he made no move to sit when Liger took the chair behind the desk.

Liger waited ten seconds, puttering about with tea and robotics, until the silence became uncomfortable. 

“It’s about my daughter. Specifically, the relationship you have with her…”

He trailed off, flushing slightly but standing his ground.

“That’s it?” The tall man relaxed, and an earnest smile grew on his face. “Then you have nothing to worry about, sir.”

The sudden warmth in J’s smile surprised the scientist. Liger had never seen the soldier smile at anything, except, perhaps, sardonically. The poor man could be excused for missing the subtle tilt in J’s chin and the way his lips tightened for just a moment, as if hiding another expression behind a genuine-looking facade.

“Your daughter has been most forthright about the subject, sir.” he continued. “It is one of the many things I admire about her.”

“Ah…” Liger relaxed slightly.

“I assure you, I was not insulted in the least at the speed at which one progresses through relationships on your world. Given its backwards nature, it’s hardly surprising.”

“Wait, WHAT?” Liger sputtered, sitting straight up in his chair, his eyes going round.

J nodded, continuing easily, as if the man before him was not suddenly sizing up his jugular. “And your daughter was quite right in pointing out that the customary year-long waiting period was rather redundant given our unique circumstances. Both forthright and clever; being with your daughter is like a breath of fresh air compared to the stagnant ceremony of my people.”

Liger’s face had shifted from white, to red, and now was becoming near purple as J spoke. His hands were busy on his desk, creating what appeared to be a rather lethal weapon almost without thought. 

It was hard for J to keep his voice steady before furious man. Harder still to not let out the smirk and instead keep to his polite, earnest smile.

“My only worry for our relationship stems from her tendency to antagonize authority figures who overstep their bounds.” J said, and looked out from beneath his fringe with piercing blue eyes. “Especially those who invade her privacy.”

Liger stiffened as if struck.

“But of course I would stand by her in such an event.” J smiled, and this time there was ice and that familiar arrogance. “Her instincts are usually correct.” Then he stood and made to leave. “Thank you for the tea.”

Liger stared after him as he left, and it was only because he’d insisted on sound-proofing that he didn’t hear the uproarious laughter from the partners after the door shut.


End file.
